In Tiger Stripes
by kabukimono
Summary: Yukimura has a problem in the bedroom, and Sasuke has the solution. Slight sexual reference, AU.


Author's Note: Akihime is the name of Yukimura's historical wife. While not actually a character in the series, both her husband and her father (Otani Yoshitsugu) are featured in the games. This is just a fun little what-if, if Yukimura were to ever marry her outside the reach of the game/anime.

* * *

"Master," Sasuke laughs as Yukimura pouts at the indignity of this situation. It's too funny, and Sasuke can't help but laugh despite the other man's humiliation. Yukimura shoots him a red-faced look as he turns his face more fully into his bedsheets.

_Like an overgrown child,_ Sasuke thinks as the man tries to hide himself in his bed. A child who's finally grown up into a man. Gone are the awkward days of Yukimura's teenage years; the once lanky man has grown up and filled out, and even Sasuke would admit he's attractive and handsome. It's those looks and that build that attracts Yukimura's wife to him... and many other women. The marriage is fresh and innocent, Akihime a beautiful and kind woman who patiently tolerates Yukimura's naivety.

Naivety that makes many of Yukimura's retainers doubt that he'll ever pass on his blood...

"Master," Sasuke repeats as he tugs on Yukimura's ponytail, the only part of him exposed now. "She's waiting for you." Akihime has more patience than any other woman Sasuke's met. Married almost half a year, and Yukimura has yet to spend a full night with her.

"But Sasuke," comes the muffled whine. "I don't know..." the rest of what he says is lost in the folds of blankets, but Sasuke's heard it all. Yukimura doesn't know what to do. Yukimura doesn't know how to handle women. They're too soft and delicate, and he's all hard fervour and wild fights. Try as they might, none of his men have been able to convince him that women were to be cherished and loved. The only love that this man held was for the battlefield. At least they had gotten him to admit that Akihime was beautiful, and luckily far more attractive than her father. It had taken several weeks just for that.

Were Yukimura not growing older and the times not changing, Sasuke may have been content to let him stay as he was forever. Wild and free. But things are different now, as the balance of the land changes. As a ninja, Sasuke holds no ties except to the men who pay him. As a samurai, Yukimura is bound by blood and honour to uphold his family name.

They sit in silence as the night wears on, the candles growing ever smaller. Sasuke feels pity for Akihime. When women don't bare children, people talk. He himself has spread rumours of rival clans, that their absence of children is a sign of worse problems. As much as he hates to admit it, it is a problem if his master doesn't pass on his blood.

"How about this," he says finally, tugging at Yukimura's hair again to make sure he hasn't fallen asleep. "Master, look at me." He waits until Yukimura lifts his head, hiding his face behind his long hair, before he continues. "I'll disguise myself as you, and I'll lay with Akihime. That way I can get her pregnant with your child."

It's a joke, of course it is! If any other man were to suggest it, he may have been killed on the spot for the vulgarity. As it is, Sasuke he expects Yukimura to laugh at the absurdity, or take offence for his wife's honour. He doesn't expect Yukimura's eyes to light up with delight and a smile stretch his face at the realisation.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura says happily, reaching forward to grab the other man's hand. "That's a wonderful idea! If you are me, then... then Akihime-dono and I can have the child that we need!"

"Woah, woah." Sasuke protests, trying to pull his hand away. Yukimura's grip is tight, as though Sasuke's hand is akin to one of his spears. "Master, I..."

"Your transformations are complete, are they not? You would carry my blood and my... my..." Yukimura's gone back to blushing, red blossoming on his cheeks and ears. "Sasuke, please! You must help me."

Yukimura is so earnest and excited at the idea of a solution that Sasuke has to avoid looking into his eyes to fold too quickly. It's an insane idea, an insult to that beautiful woman. But they all know, they _all_ know that Yukimura stumbles over himself too much, he's too polite, too inexperienced to sire his own children.

"Just once." Sasuke makes the mistake of glancing back at his master, and the words tumble from his lips before he can stop them. "I'll stay with her just once." Consummating the marriage would break the tension and that should be enough for his lord to gather his confidence... wouldn't it?

As Yukimura perks up again, Sasuke pulls his hand back enough to perform the signs of the transformation. It's perfect. Sasuke's transformations always are. The blood that flows through his veins is Yukimura's, and that would be enough to carry that blood onto his children. "Master," Yukimura says to his doppelganger. "You stay in your room and hide until morning. I'll come back when I'm finished."

"Yes, Sasuke!" Yukimura scrambles into bed, still grinning nervously. He'll stay there until Sasuke returns from his... job, when it's all safe.

It's just once. Just once. Just once, Yukimura repeats to himself as he exits the room, giving the guards strict orders to allow no one to enter. He'll be in Akihime's rooms, with his wife.

Just once, he says again when he enters her room, rouses the tired woman from her sleep. It's late, but she's been waiting and is as nervous as he is, though for much different reasons.

Just once, he repeats to himself later, when the first, second, third time proved fruitless. Again, when Akihime finally bears a child who looks exactly like his father, with tousled dark brown hair and big brown eyes that believe everything he's told. When she has another child, and another, and Sasuke plays the part of sire perfectly while Yukimura happily gathers his children into his arms when they come flying at their brave warrior father.

Or perhaps just once is not enough.


End file.
